


Forever is a Long Time

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Caught in the Rain, Death, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, major character death but it's not allen or lavi so stay calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Laven Week Day 2 - Allen is struck with tragedy, and Lavi tries to keep the pieces from falling apart.





	Forever is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - (Three of Diamonds) Connection, Shared loss, Teamwork

Rain came down in sheets as Lavi drove back to Allen’s apartment. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on the drenched road, the streetlights glowing in the dark as they meandered at a snail’s pace down each avenue, but every few minutes or so his vision would blur and he had to wipe at his eye. He had hoped it was only his shitty wipers failing to clear the raindrops off the windshield. He couldn’t cry now, not when he had to keep calm for Allen.

Lavi glanced over at the passenger’s seat, taking a quick peek at his companion. Allen stared dead-eyed out the side window, leaning heavily against the car door as he watched the raindrops slip down over the cool glass. His body looked limp, weak, dead. This wasn’t the Allen he knew. This wasn’t his Allen.

They came to a stop just outside the apartment complex. Lavi put the car in park and turned off the engine. The rain thudded on the car roof, _plink plink plink_ , and the cacophony of white noise took some of the edge off Lavi’s nerves.

“Al?” Lavi said, his voice cracking and lost with the sound of the rain. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Al, we’re here.”

Allen didn’t stir, his forehead still pressed against the window and fogging the glass from his body heat. Lavi waited a moment, and when he didn’t receive an answer, he reached out and touched Allen’s hand. He caught the twitch of fingers, a silent acknowledgment that, yes, Allen was still awake and conscious, if barely functioning.

“Let’s get inside,” Lavi said, watching Allen in the dark of the car, the only light from the old street lamp on the corner. Darkness seeped into the corners of Allen’s face, but Lavi still saw the flash of recognition before he nodded numbly.

They left the car, stepping out into the deluge. Lavi hurried to the passenger side, closing the door for Allen. He started walking down the sidewalk, dodging deep puddles, but when he turned around, Allen still hung near the car. With a sigh, Lavi returned, taking Allen’s hand.

“We need to get out of the rain.”

Allen tilted his chin up, staring at the dark clouds above, raindrops pelting his face without remorse. He didn’t speak, didn’t move to follow Lavi out of the storm.

_“Allen.”_

He took a breath, as if someone punched him in the gut. Allen shook his head, white hair plastered to his face. They were both drenched from standing out in the storm, even for just those few precious minutes. When he turned his eyes to Lavi, the pain behind his lashes couldn’t be hidden in the dark or the rain. The hurt cut crisp between them, like the sting of an insect.

Lavi pulled Allen close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the apartment complex. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Allen followed without a word.

They hurried to the front door, Lavi taking Allen’s keys and unlocking the main door before pulling them both inside. The bright, fluorescent lights left Lavi feeling naked under their harsh glare. He helped Allen through the front entrance, past the line of mailboxes and up the flight of stairs. The whitewalls and bright lights in the hallways cast a stark contrast to their presence. They trudged up to the third floor, dripping wet, shoulders slumped, and weary. So, so weary.

When they reached Allen’s apartment, Lavi fumbled with the keys before opening the door and flipping the lightswitch. After Allen entered, Lavi shut and locked the door behind them, kicking off his shoes at the entrance before heading straight to the bathroom. He’d been in Allen’s apartment thousands of times, and knew where he kept everything. After grabbing a couple of towels from the cabinet, he hurried back to the living room.

Allen was still working off his own shoes, one damp hand pressed up against wall and holding him upright as he struggled to get it off. Lavi said nothing, bending down and helping him out of his footwear. With the shoes discarded in the entryway, Lavi wrapped one of the towels over Allen’s shoulders, bunched up around his neck. Lavi did the same before pulling out his phone from his pocket. It was damp, but the rain didn’t seem to have affected it.

He checked the time—just after midnight. After a quick sigh, he dropped the phone on the coffee table before scrubbing the edge of the towel over his soaked hair. “We should get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold.”

Allen stood there, unmoving, not bothering to even acknowledge the towel around his neck or Lavi or his surroundings. Numb. Silent. Frozen like ice over a lake in winter.

“It’s too late to do anything,” Lavi continued, busying himself with the towel and trying to dry off as best he could while still stuck in wet clothes. “We’ll call everyone tomorrow, figure out the funeral arrangements. Talk to the lawyer about his will, if he even had one, and—”

A choked sob interrupted Lavi, and Allen pressed a hand to his face, ugly tears streaming over his cheeks.

“Al?” Lavi tried again, watching him with a wary eye. He reached out and touched his shoulder, fingers hot against the wet fabric. “Allen?”

The raw words finally cascaded from Allen’s lips like water from a dam. “He’s gone.”

Lavi pulled Allen closer, tucking his head under his chin as their bodies pressed up against each other. It was the first thing Allen had said in two hours, since before they’d even left the hospital. “I know.”

“I can’t believe it,” Allen mumbled, his arms wrapping tightly around Lavi’s midsection. He gripped Lavi’s shirt with cold, wet fingers, his knuckles turning white. “Cross is dead.”

Swallowing at the lump in his throat, Lavi held Allen closer. They’d been waiting at the hospital, nearly six full hours after the news broke. Cross had suffered a sudden heart attack. Even after the doctors worked for hours, they couldn’t save him.

“How could that fucking asshole leave like that?” Allen croaked out, his face buried in Lavi’s chest. “First Mana, then Cross… ”

Lavi didn’t know what to say to comfort him. He smoothed a hand up Allen’s back, their damp clothes already feeling clammy against his skin, and sighed. “I’m sorry, Al.”

Allen laughed suddenly, his heavy sobs turning into a bizarre chuckle. He trembled in Lavi’s arms, tears still clinging to his eyelashes and cheeks. “He was the fucking worst, Lavi. I used to wish he would die, y’know? Because he treated me so horribly. But now… Now, I—” He shook his head sharply, as if trying to remove his thoughts by force. “I take it back. I don’t want that asshole to be dead. I take it all back. I…”

“Al— _Allen_ , calm down. Please...” Lavi could feel himself starting to panic, unable to soothe Allen like he’d wanted. “I’ll… I’ll make you tea or something before I go. I can—”

“No!” Allen snapped suddenly, his hands tightening in the fabric of his shirt. “I need you to stay, Lavi. Stay with me.” He looked up at Lavi, eyes red and bright with tears.

“Of course. I’ll stay if you want me to.” He brushed Allen’s wet hair from his face, tucking the strands behind his ears. They were so close, he could feel Allen’s breath on his chest, warm and uneven. “But can we please get out of these wet clothes?”

Allen nodded, finally letting go of Lavi and wiping as his sore eyes. He took Lavi’s hand and tugged him towards the bedroom, his sock-clad feet silent as they padded through the living room.

Allen didn’t bother to turn on the light when they entered, quiet as he stood next to the bed, fiddling with his shirt hem. Lavi raked a hand through his hair, following after and pulling the towel from around his neck. He peeled off his shirt, the wet fabric clinging to his lanky frame and sticking on his head before he finally managed to yank it free, sending it to the floor with a loud _plop_.

“I don’t suppose you have some of my stuff here, do you?” Lavi asked, thinking about his lack of dry clothing and how he would most definitely not fit into any of Allen’s things. Lavi spent enough time in Allen’s apartment that he knew he’d left a few items from time to time. He only hoped they were clean.

When Allen didn’t reply, Lavi turned back to him. He was just standing there, still in those sopping wet clothes, staring down at his feet. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t know what to expect—Allen had been off all night long, and with good reason. But when he suddenly grabbed Lavi’s face and dragged him down for a deep, longing kiss, Lavi felt the wind knock from his lungs. Of all the things Allen could’ve done, this one shocked him the most.

Allen’s fingers cupped his cheeks, cold and clammy. He sucked in a breath at one point, swallowing down another sob, the sound sticking in his throat. “Lavi, please,” he whispered against his lips, eyes closed and body shivering against the chill in the air. “I need you.”

“A-Allen?” Lavi asked. He tried to pull away, but Allen’s hands stayed firm. “I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now. You’re—”

“I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about _him_.” Allen kissed Lavi again, desperation and sorrow clinging to his lips. “Please, Lavi. Please. I need a distraction. I need something to make me feel good, feel _anything_.”

Hands smoothed over Lavi’s bare chest, trailing through water droplets and over his flushed skin. The request wasn’t all that unusual. They might not have been officially dating, but they had knocked boots more than a few times. They were a couple in all but name, both too stubborn to admit how deeply their feelings went. And while Lavi had no qualms about swapping skin with Allen, and would never turn his best friend down on a normal night, the circumstances of this instance left him uneasy.

But when he caught sight of the look on Allen’s face—that broken, scared, pleading look—he couldn’t say no. Without a word, he reached down and began unbuttoning Allen’s shirt. When Allen realized what was happening, he started undressing Lavi as well, fumbling with the front of his pants as he unzipped them with shaking fingers.

They stripped each other down, tossing their wet clothing into sopping piles on the floor. Lavi pushed Allen backwards against the bed, tentatively watching him for any signs of discomfort. But Allen pulled him closer, wrapped his legs around Lavi’s hips and drew him in for a kiss. Slowly, the unease in the redhead’s guts abated. One hand braced against the bed while the other skimmed across Allen’s hip, nails scraping over skin.

Allen moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped tight around Lavi’s neck, as if he were afraid the redhead would disappear if he didn’t keep a firm hold on him. Fingers dug into Lavi’s back and shoulders, desperate and pinched with fear.

When Lavi pulled back, he kissed Allen’s jaw, still tentative in his touches. “Al? You okay?” he asked, his breath already hitching from their close contact. Heat was finally coming back to Lavi’s limbs after discarding their drenched clothing, not to mention how perfectly Allen was grinding up against him.

“Yes, yes. Just keep going, please.”

Lavi hummed, nosing his way down Allen’s neck as he rocked his hips against Allen’s. “What do you want me to do?” he breathed, kissing over his ear and teasing the sensitive skin.

Allen whined, so uncharacteristically needy that Lavi had to pause and wait for a response before continuing. Wiping at the damp hair framing his face, he sighed. “Anything you want, as long as you fuck me. I don’t care.”

“Easy to please tonight, eh?” Lavi said, placing a soft kiss on Allen’s jaw before crawling down between his legs. Allen tightened his hands in Lavi’s hair as he moved, head tilted back against the pillows and let out a light sigh.

Allen was harder than he’d thought he would be after such little stimulation, and when Lavi took him into his mouth with ease, the groan of pleasure reverberated all the way down his spine. Allen’s fingers tightened in his hair, and Lavi hummed against the dick in his mouth. He grabbed Allen’s hips, holding him down against the bed and took him in until his nose was firmly buried in the wiry hairs at the base of his cock.

“Ah, _Lavi_ ,” Allen whispered, trying to rock his hips up into the warm heat of his mouth. But Lavi’s grip held firm, and he slowly pleasured Allen with his tongue and lips, sucking and licking and teasing him without pause.

That stiff flesh in his mouth sent a jolt of heat right to Lavi’s cock. He felt it twitch and jerk between his legs, wanting attention as well. He ignored it for the moment, knowing just where this encounter was headed. He had to take care of Allen first, soothe the chaos warring in his heart, before he could even bother with his own selfish needs.

Rain beat harder against the bedroom windows, tapping incessantly as Lavi bobbed his head over Allen’s length. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, too far to care about, especially when Allen’s breath came in faster and faster gasps. His limbs strained under Lavi, and he knew the end was approaching.

A few more moments passed before Allen came, choking on a cry as his hips bucked up into Lavi’s mouth. He took it all in, drinking down the bitter, hot cum that slid down his throat. When he felt Allen relax against the bed, panting from his completion, Lavi pulled away. He dragged his lips over his softening dick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling back on top of Allen to kiss him.

“How was that?” he asked, voice low and soft as he continued to plant kisses over Allen’s neck and chest.

“Perfect, like always,” he replied, letting out a contented sigh before reaching over to the nightstand. Lavi followed his movements, still kissing and fondling him even as Allen opened the drawer and pulled out their supplies—lube and a condom.

Lavi stopped only when Allen pushed the items into his hand. Sitting up, Lavi looked back down on Allen with that same caution as when they’d begun. “You sure you want to? We can just keep going like this. I don’t mind.”

“Yes, please.” Allen sat up, trailing fingers over Lavi’s sides. “I want to be close to you, as close as possible.”

With a nod, Lavi set the condom aside for the moment, then popped open the bottle of lube. Drizzling a hefty amount on his fingers, he slipped his digits behind Allen, massaging his entrance with care. Allen spread his legs wider, back already arching in a gentle curve off the bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Allen unravel under his touch. They knew each other so well, so perfectly, that Lavi rarely had to ask what he wanted—his reactions were enough to go by. But tonight was so hectic, so chaotic, that he continued to proceed with caution.

And when Allen called him out on it, he wasn’t surprised. “I’m not going to break, Lavi,” he said with a ragged breath. “Stop making me wait so long.”

Lavi hid his uncertainty with a chuckle, still teasing Allen’s backside. “What, you don’t want a little foreplay?”

“I want you inside me, already. Don’t treat me like I’m glass.”

He had to close his eyes against the words and bite his tongue to keep from arguing the point. Maybe Allen wasn’t physically fragile, but his heart was already broken and bleeding; he didn’t want to cause it more pain.

But, to hesitate any longer would only earn him more frustration from his lover. With a smile, fake and placating, he pressed two fingers into Allen knuckle-deep. Allen groaned, twisting his head to the side and grasping at the blankets under him. Lavi continued to watch his reaction, pumping his fingers in and out, stretching him open gently.

“Yes, yes,” Allen moaned, writhing under the touch. His cock stirred again, stiffing up once more at the attention. “Lavi, please. More…”

Pressing in another finger, Lavi leaned down and licked a long, wet stripe up Allen’s hardening length. Allen sucked in a sharp gasp at the touch, over stimulated and squirming. He listened to Allen curse under his breath as he rocked his hips back onto Lavi’s fingers. He didn’t stop teasing and taunting until he’d charmed Allen’s cock back to life, firm and hard under his tongue and lips.

When Lavi sat up and removed his fingers from his backside, his breath caught in his throat at the sight beneath him. Allen was flushed bright red, panting and chewing at his bottom lip to keep the loudest of his moans from escaping. He was hard again, his dick dribbling pre-cum and smearing it over his pale stomach, legs spread open wide and welcoming, waiting— _begging_ —for Lavi to take him.

Quickly rolling on the condom, Lavi shifted on the bed and pressed Allen’s legs back as their hips met. Without ceremony, he pushed into Allen, sheathing himself fully. He let out a soft groan, closing his eyes for one blessed, quiet moment, enjoying the feeling of Allen wrapped so tight and hot around him. When was the last time they’d been together like this? Weeks? Months? His mind was too distracted to count back, but he knew it’d been too long regardless.

“Lavi, you can move.”

The words brought the redhead back to himself, and he looked down at Allen, a fresh blush over his own freckled cheeks. Hitching one of Allen’s legs up over his shoulder, he pressed a quick kiss to his calf as he began rocking into him. Allen stiffened up at the first pass, but melted back in the sheets with a groan after that.

“Like this?” he asked, smoothing his hand up and down Allen’s leg, keeping the pace steady and slow.

Allen hummed and nodded, rocking his hips in time with Lavi’s thrusts. He squeezed his eyes shut, head tossed back on the bed and panting heavily. Lavi continued to watch him, caught up in just how beautiful he looked, and his stomach bubbled with desire. He moved his hips faster, pumping into Allen as his gaze burned across his body. He watched with naked desire in his eye, heat crawling along his skin and up his spine.

“Aa, _faster_ ,” Allen whined, curling a hand around himself and jerking off at a frantic pace. He ran his hand over and over himself, spreading the thick precum along the head and slit.

And Lavi couldn’t deny him. He thrust his hips faster, working harder than before into him. Lavi tilted his head, resting it against Allen’s calf as he panted from the exertion. His fingers dug into Allen’s hip and thigh, firm yet gentle even in the throes of lust. They continued on, moving together as one until Lavi felt his guts tighten and the tingle of impending orgasm wash over him.

Lavi came hard, gasping for breath as he found completion inside Allen. His nails dug hard into his thigh, and when his hips slowed down from their erratic pace, he opened his eye and watched as Allen continued to chase down his second orgasm, hand pumping himself faster and faster.

Finally, a spurt of white oozed between Allen’s fingers, staining his stomach and hand as he eased himself down from the high. Lavi waited for a moment, waited for Allen to catch his breath, then pulled out and cleaned himself up. He grabbed a few tissues for Allen, handing them off when he crawled back into bed.

Once they were both cleaned off and under the blankets, Allen curled up against Lavi’s chest. He clung tightly, face buried against Lavi’s neck.

Lavi secured an arm around Allen’s shoulders and let him snuggle as close as he wanted. It took a moment for him to find his voice again, and as he spoke, he tangled his fingers in Allen’s hair. “…You okay?” He’d felt like he’d been asking that question over and over again that night, to the point of sounding like a broken record.

“Mmm…” Allen mumbled, not a yes or no, but not a complete dismissal. He was silent for a long moment, still pressed flush against Lavi’s chest. “You’re going to stay all night, right?”

“I will,” Lavi replied, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

He felt Allen tense up, and thought he might start crying once more, but the tears didn’t come. “…What if I want you to stay forever?”

Lavi felt his heart jump into his throat. He tightened his hold on Allen. “Then I’ll stay forever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
